sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blood and Gore
History Due to their primitive civilization on their home planet, one would think that it's possible to get onto the planet and salvage its extremely amazing minerals. By pure luck, one of the chosen minerals was a Lortap mineral, more specifically Nekari and Sunav's. They originally had it placed in a certain area where they keep their prized possessions, which was unfortunately found by the visitors who took it away. Eventually, when it got around the time that the two decided to use their rock when finding a decent amount of meals, they ended up realizing that they were upon ship, which had recently landed on Mobius for refueling purposes. Taking the rock with them, they ended up exploring the world and its new habitat, in awe for only but a few minutes until they ran into another mobian, who viewed the two as monstrous zombies. Obviously outnumbered, they retreated, hiding the rock before using it to return to their home planet. Nekari and Sunav were a predatory species, they were used to being feared. However, they were smart enough to take their time to understand the environment before trying to do anything hasty. The two went for a second attempt at wondering the new land, but when they tried to return, they were unable to find their Lortap rock. They were used to dropping it anywhere because of their mainly red home, but the luscious green of Mobius made it pretty much near impossible for them to find the rock. The two aliens were unfortunately left on Mobius, and due to their desire for meat along with their appearance, were viewed as monsters by nearly everyone. It wasn't long before they got adjusted to their new home, however, and learned to survive amongst the mobians, who had eventually nicknamed the creatures Blood and Gore. Personality Blood Nekari (Nick-Are-EE) has a small temper that she doesn't bother trying to inhibit. She is somewhat apathetic to situations unless it aids her, yet at the same time she is curious about her environment. Nekari has a small form of disgust for fur and furry creatures alike, and when she says how much she dislikes fur, she tends to exaggerate it into a form of extreme hate just for the fun of it. In battle, she constantly shows her powers of blood manipulation, but she hides her trait of extending her bone blades unless she plans on executing an enemy or surprising an enemy to get the upper hand. Gore Sunav (Soon-av) is the more mute person of the duo, and will usually let Nekari do all the talking. Usually when talking, he may be referring to what the plans are from here on out. Sunav takes an interest in When angry, it is obvious. The voice bellowing is enough to know not to make him angry. Even if one was deaf, the vibrations from his yell are more than enough. Abilities Blood Rank [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Strength]: 9-B [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Subsonic Blood manipulation Nekari's blood manipulation is potent enough to do things such as: * removing platelets from cuts to prevent scars from covering a cut, leading to bleeding out from an injury. * controlling the red blood cells to prevent oxygen from getting to cells, * causing the white blood cells to attack the wrong cells, * cancelling out or forcefully activating the abilities of other beings via controlling the dna within cells, * clotting the flow of blood in brain capillaries, leading to stroke, * temporarily making a marionette out of people, * killing foes by reversing their bloodflow, * creating dermal armor via changing density of blood, * transforming into a cloud of blood and fly around the area to drown people or seep through walls, and the list goes on. Bone Blades Her secret weapon, her bone blades are about four atoms thick, allowing her to cut through most anything. Speed Female Verusions are capable of reaching speeds up 250 mph on their own feet. Becoming a giant floating blob of blood allows her to move twice as fast. Verusion Physiology Verusions can create their own blood in rapid pace at will, and can go hours without blood before actually dying. Their spikes and bones are incredibly durable, able to withstand ten times the damage of what a normal human being can take. As for automatic purposes, Verusions regenerate wounds extremely quickly and efficiently, even to the point of returning lost memory. They tend to be very tolerant to pain as a result. Their body is partially insulated because of the bones, giving them minor tier resistance to electricity. This is because due to the static buildup that can happen within their body, even if lying motionless, one could have a spontaneous jolt of electricity about every thirty minutes, seen from the outside as a momentary blue glow throughout the body for half a second. Verusions have large enough pupils to see very clearly in dark environments. Verusion irises are special. Under dangerously bright light, their irises automatically enclose over the pupil, rendering the Verusion blind, but at least their eyesight isn't unharmed. When the dangerous light fades, or if willfully opened, the irises retract, allowing the Verusion to see again. If Verusions are in the condition in which they for some reason cannot regenerate, they can still survive what would be fatal to most other opponents: loss of organs, torn in half, decapitation, etc. This is not to say that Verusions can survive anything, else they'd be immortal. This is simply to say Verusions are very hard to kill. Due to their home planet's hot surface, Verusions are naturally okay in conditions at 150 degrees Fahrenheit as much as a human is in 80 degrees Fahrenheit climate. If Verusions are under the condition that they cannot regenerate nor reform, they can still survive what would be fatal to most other opponents: loss of organs, torn in half, etc. This is not to say that Verusions can survive anything, else they'd be immortal. This is simply to say Verusions are very hard to kill. Blood Link Nekari knows the location and condition of her twin brother no matter the distance. At will, they can even share memories and senses, as well as a minor tier of their powers. In Nekari's case, she can take some of the physical strength of her brother to allow her to increase her durability and strength when needed. Gore Rank [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Strength]: 8-C, 8-B when very angry and/or gaining enough momentum [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Superhuman, Subsonic when very angry and/or gaining enough momentum Strength His most noticeable attribute, Sunav can casually run through walls and toss cars. When really trying his best, Sunav can topple small houses. Sunav had once lifted a passenger jet once. When gaining strength, Sunav tends to grow in size as his mass increases. Mobile Momentum Sunav is feared for being a juggernaut, as he tends to charge at his opponents. He gains momentum from his charges, meaning actually making physical contact with an object yields a much 'greater amount of force than normal. As Sunav gains momentum, a kinetic shield begins forming around him. This field makes him invulnerable to damage and being slowed down by conventional means, and the durability of this field increases the more momentum Sunav gains. When enough of the shield collides into a target, all of the energy is released, able to cause a vast amount of damage as a result. Projectiles that are too weak to penetrate the shield end up getting charged with kinetic energy as they fly back to the opponent twice as fast. Sunav always has some of this kinetic energy in store, so he can never be immobilized should he get into a condition where he does. This grants him immunity to paralysis, telekinesis, and physics manipulation in relation to motion restriction. Durability Gore's body can tank bullet attacks, though sharp objects like these give him bruises. His main durability factors kick in with blunt attacks. He managed to survive atmospheric reentry followed by crashing into a gas station which later on burst into a massive explosion. Sound Generation The physiology of Sunav's body allows him to create massive vibrations powerful enough to shatter glass and slowly push back cars. This comes at the expense of his stored kinetic energy. Powerful Leg Muscles Sunav's powerful leg muscles can send him jumping on the roof of a two story building. These muscles are also the reason why Sunav has the capability of running initally at 50 miles per hour. However, with the momentum power increase, Sunav's top speed can steadily increase well above 200 miles per hour. Verusion Physiology Verusions can create their own blood in rapid pace at will, and can go hours without blood before actually dying. Their spikes and bones are incredibly durable, able to withstand ten times the damage of what a normal human being can take. As for automatic purposes, Verusions regenerate wounds ''extremely quickly, even to the point of returning lost memory. They tend to be very tolerant to pain as a result. Their body is partially insulated because of the bones, giving them minor tier resistance to electricity. This is because due to the static buildup that can happen within their body, even if lying motionless, one could have a spontaneous jolt of electricity about every thirty minutes, seen from the outside as a momentary blue glow throughout the body for half a second. Verusions have large enough pupils to see very clearly in dark environments. Verusion irises are special. Under '''dangerously bright light, their irises automatically enclose over the pupil, rendering the Verusion blind, but at least their eyesight isn't unharmed. When the dangerous light fades, or if willfully opened, the irises retract, allowing the Verusion to see again. If Verusions are in the condition in which they for some reason cannot regenerate, they can still survive what would be fatal to most other opponents: loss of organs, torn in half, decapitation, etc. This is not to say that Verusions can survive anything, else they'd be immortal. This is simply to say Verusions are very hard to kill. Due to their home planet's hot surface, Verusions are naturally okay in conditions at 150 degrees Fahrenheit as much as a human is in 100 degrees Fahrenheit climate. If Verusions are under the condition that they cannot regenerate nor reform, they can still survive what would be fatal to most other opponents: loss of organs, torn in half, etc. This is not to say that Verusions can survive anything, else they'd be immortal. This is simply to say Verusions are very hard to kill. Blood Link Sunav knows the location and condition of his twin sister no matter the distance. At will, they can even share memories and senses, as well as a minor tier of their powers. In Sunav's case, he can momentarily paralyze a foe for a fraction of a second, leaving them open for a free hit. Flaws If separated from each other from a large distance over a long period of time, their power decreases at a rapid pace down to about 20%. The time where it usually starts taking effects is as long as about a few hours, from a distance of about several miles apart. When encountering the violent nature of fire, its effects ignite a Verusion's pain senses well over the norm relative to mobians. In short, the two are heavily affected by fire, Blood more than Gore due to Gore's larger build. An attack to the liver can heavily incapacitate Verusions with a sudden burst of pain nerve stimulation. It should be noted that a strong pulse of electricity comes out of their body upon doing so. Their greatest weaknesses, Verusions are not fond of the cold. It especially affects their ability to use hemokinetic abilities. Being twins, the two are naturally the weaker variant of their species. Blood Regeneration and advanced hematokinetic techniques costs stamina, and this affects Nekari greatly. The blunt side of her bone blades are the weak point, and if exploited, one could easily chop off her blades from there on out. Her genetic makeup has two extra nitrogenous bases that could be destroyed, momentarily cancelling her ability to control blood flow until it regenerates. Nekari was never trained to fight using her natural wrist bone blades. She uses her blades sparingly not only as a secret weapon, but because... she doesn't really know how to lash wildly without risking cutting herself. Gore Sunav isn't dumb, but he isn't as smart as his sister. He can be fooled into traps more easily, allowing him to be put down easier than normal. He isn't really effective against air opponents, assuming the flying opponents can easily dodge his leaping. Whenever making contact the kinetic shield while Gore is moving, one can lower the amount of kinetic energy it has to result in a less massive final impact. Trivia Gore was initially made based off of Gears of War berserker. He was not meant to be some kind of ripoff of Hulk just because he gets more powerful from anger. Generally viewed as evil characters and often attacked or fled from upon sight, Blood and Gore got used to it. As a result, even in roleplays, most everyone has a fight-or-flight response upon first seeing these creatures. Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Males Category:Evil